


Forever With You

by calie15



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Love, Making Up, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-21 10:40:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6048460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calie15/pseuds/calie15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jemma's sure that it's over between them, but Bucky has something else in mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Unhand me right now or I swear-."

"I've got three hours."

Jemma glared up at him, because it was easier being angry. She'd given him a chance when everyone told her she shouldn't. Now here they were. Bucky had made it very clear that he could not have her in his life. 

"What?" Jemma snapped. "I'm not sure what else there is left to say, I've already made a fool of myself." She'd been crying for days, eyes red and puffy.

"You don't think this was hard on me?" He seethed. "I didn't want this, I-."

"You made the decision, because you had no faith in me, you don't have the right to express how hard this is for you," she jammed her finger into his chest

"That wasn't-."

"You didn't feel I was capable of remaining in a relationship with you, of taking the good and the bad. I didn't walk into this thinking it would all be perfect, but I tried. Which is more than I can say for you."

"I'm sorry," he said, eyes looking down at her intently.

"You already said that!" 

There was a nervous look in his eyes. "Do you love me?"

"That has nothing to-."

"God damnit Jemma do you!?"

She glared at him angrily. "You know I do."

"You know the things I've done, the things I still do. Doesn't that even bother you?"

Jemma calmed slightly, because she could see now he was starting to second guess something, that perhaps his decision wasn't final. "You're right, I know, and I'm still here. I had no intention of going anywhere." If possible he looked even more troubled, almost anxious. "Bucky, wha-."

"Marry me."

Jemma stared, mouth hanging open. "What?"

"I've done a lot of crappy things, but you're one of the only good things I have in my life and I don't want to give that up."

"Bucky, I wasn't going anywhere, you don't have to-." There was a sound of an engine firing, the quinjet. It wasn't time for him to leave yet, but preparations were being made.

"I know that," he grabbed her face and stepped closet to peer down at her with that intense gaze. "But there won't be anyone else and unless you don't want me-."

"You're serious," Jemma says slowly, looking up at him. "Bucky..." She begins, needing to be the voice of reason. Then suddenly she can see the worry in his drawn brow and it just clicks, because she's never wanted normal and dull, and Jemma loves Bucky, and he's exciting and interesting, and she can be there for him, and he's more than capable of taking care of what she throws at him. "When?"

He only stares for a moment. "Now?"

"Now!" Jemma exclaims and laughs. He only cocks an eyebrow. "Seriously?"  
\-------------------

Jemma yanks Bucky's shirt off as quick as possibly. Luckily, he'd only been partially dressed for his mission. He let's her push him around, and when his shirts off she pushes him back and he sits on the bed, hauling her against him. Jemma immediately straddles his legs.

When she sinks onto him she drops her head back and sighs. Slowly, she builds a rhythm. "Don't you ever try leaving me again," she whispers breathlessly.

"No mam," he responds and guides her hips into a faster pace.

Jemma's panting, and so close. "I want more time," she whimpers as she reaches the edge of falling. And than she is coming, grinding onto him hard, and crying out as he pinches one nipple.

He rolls them over and he surges into her deeply. "When I get back I'm yours."

"For months," Jemma demands and he smirks and kisses her.

Jemma comes one more time before he does.   
\-----------------------

They were never really public about their relationship, but when they return Jemma's body is still thrumming with an underlying need that only Bucky can fill. It doesn't help that he's dressed in leather and kevlar, armed from head to toe, and looking hotter than he should. Jemma looks up at him during their last minutes. "I do rather like a man dressed to kill."

"A girl after my own heart," he teases and grasps her hip as he leans in. 

Their kiss is probably to much for the eyes of others, but unless someone was watching they wouldn't really notice. Bucky pulls back quickly, but his hands remain.

"When I come back we'll do it right."

"Right meaning no SHIELD or Avengers and pushing your increased stamina to it's limits."

"I can't leave when you talk like that," he whispers into her ear and presses a kiss to her cheek.

Jemma looks up at him, this time seriously. "Be careful." 

"You know I'm coming back," he says and starts walking backwards.

"In one piece!" He winks and turns around to head up the ramp. "Not a scratch Bucky!"

Jemma watches the quinjet take off with a secret smile on her face as she fingers the marriage certificate in her lab coat pocket.  
\----------------


	2. Chapter 2

“Roll over.”

Bucky releases Jemma and let’s her push him onto his back. Her body follows him and she slides against him, a naked leg dragging up his to lay over his thighs. She trails her hand over his chest for a bit, fingers gentle. “I’m sleeping,” he mumbles with his eyes still closed.

“Ha,” she mocks.

Jemma knows better. Bucky slides his hand up her back and then rests it on her hip and her fingers continue to play over his chest and move down to his stomach then trail over his growing erection.

“Bucky, you’re really just going to lay there?” She complains, clearly affronted.

Bucky turns his head and looks at her. “I did all the work last night.” Not that she had asked him to of course. Three weeks away from Jemma had left him anxious. That anxiousness had built into a need that resulted in fucking her against a wall and than finally take her to the bedroom. Even once they reached the bedroom Bucky was still impatient. It wasn’t a night he was going to forget any time soon.

Jemma sighs and finally slides a leg over him to straddle his hips. Bucky isn’t sure of the time, but he doesn’t care. He’s to tired to let anything like the time bother him. Weeks on a mission, hours releasing a physical need that had been building, and finally he could just lay there. But it wasn’t just those weeks that made him tired. It was years. At least for the moment he could relax, he could have no regrets, and he knew he wasn’t going to lose Jemma. Any girl who would agree to marry someone like him spur of the moment wasn’t going anywhere.

She lowered herself to his chest and kissed him. That’s how they remained for some time, kissing as he slid his hands over her bare body and she slowly rubbed herself against him, dragging her breasts against his chest and her wet core over his hard length. 

Then she slid onto him quietly, gasping and digging her nails into his chest as she settled, and he thought to ask if she was alright, because he knew she was sore, but she kept moving and soon he forgot.

It was then, when he had time to watch her, and he was relaxed with her riding him, that Bucky had a moment to realize how much he had almost fucked up everything. He’d pushed her away, believing that there was nothing good that would ever come of their relationship, not when a person like him was involved. Except removing himself from her life had been more painful than Bucky had thought it might be, and hurting her had made him feel even worse.

During the war Bucky remembered vaguely thinking of going home and marrying a girl. It seemed the right thing to do. He had hoped that he might be able to settle after the war, return home with Steve to live out their life. Those dreams had been shattered.

Yet seventy years later there he was, back with Steve, relatively settled, and he found the girl he wanted. Marrying anyone had never been on his mind, ever. But once Bucky knew he needed Jemma in his life, forever, it had been an easy choice. There was no reason not to.


End file.
